Estúpido Orgullo
by tsubaki-apple
Summary: Una tragedia ha sucedido después de la guerra, un integrante del equipo 7 ha muerto al concluir con una misión, suicidándose, pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Como si no fuera poco, pasadas unas horas muere alguien más y lo que queda del equipo esta devastado, con deseos de venganza, pero una vez mas… ¿Por qué han muerto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

Este será mi primer fic subido a esta página, es un Sasusaku y no es muy largo, le doy unos dos o tres capítulos cuando mucho.

Antes de que lean nada debo de hacer una **advertencia**, la historia es algo fuerte, si tienen corazón de pollo les sugiero no leerla.

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi autoría...**

**Que disfruten.**

* * *

Nublado.

Así era como se encontraba el día, lleno de nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer una muy espesa lluvia, pero aquello no era perceptible para un par de ninjas en específico, entrenaban desde hacia horas atrás. Ambos querían convertirse en Hokage.

Habían prometido hacerlo.

Naruto esquivaba todos los ataques que Sasuke enviaba, ambos estaban a la par del poder del otro.

Habían restaurado sus lazos, desde que la guerra ninja había terminado, regresaron a la aldea dispuestos a luchar por convertirse en Hokage.

El hecho de que el pelinegro fuera aceptado de vuelta en Konoha fue un gran impacto, pero fue aceptada por la mayoría de los aldeanos por la gran aportación que dio en el combate contra Madara y Obito.

—Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, el quinto Hogake les solicita en su oficina –dijo un ANBU apareciendo de la nada frente a ellos e interrumpiendo su entrenamiento-

Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron, ambos estaban sudados y varios árboles a su alrededor estaban destrozados, habían estado ahí desde casi el amanecer.

—¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó el rubio bastante enfadado, no le gustaba que interrumpieran-

—Es algo urgente, dense prisa-

El Anbu no dijo más, y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a ese par de ninjas bastante confundidos.

—¡Ni hablar! Tendremos que ir a ver lo que la abuela quiere decirnos –dijo el Uzumaki- Seguro se trata de una misión de alto rango

—Terminaremos nuestra pelea luego…–dijo el Uchiha mientras guardaba su katana- Vamos Dobe… –bufó para entonces dar marcha hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

Del cielo comenzaban a caer varias gotas de lluvia, mientras que ese par de ninjas corrían hacia la torre, veían como la gente corría desesperada a sus casas para poder resguardarse.

La aldea estaba casi por completo reconstruida, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo estuviera por completo.

—Oye Sasuke… -dijo el rubio- ¿Enserio iras con nosotros a ver los fuegos artificiales? –dijo bastante alegre, el pelinegro lo miro de reojo mientras embonaba una leve sonrisa-

—Tal vez… -decía mientras seguía corriendo-

—Sakura-chan estaba muy entusiasmada por eso, quiere vernos reunidos a todo, ha invitado incluso a Yamato y a Sai, obviamente a Kakashi también, dijo que sería como en los viejos tiempos, ¡Así que ni se te ocurra faltar! –sonrió el rubio con una mirada nostálgica-

—Ya te dije que no lo sé -dijo para sí mismo-

En cuestión de segundos ya habían llegado a la oficina, ambos tocaron y recibieron un "Pase…" como respuesta, se adentraron y se posicionaron frente al escritorio de la quinta. Ella se encontraba con la silla girada hacia atrás, dándoles la espalda a los jóvenes. El silencio era abrumador, seguro se trataría de malas noticias.

—Abuela, ¿Tienes una misión para nosotros? Más te vale que sea una rango S –exigió el rubio-

—Siéntense –dijo Tsunade sin girar la silla de su escritorio, su voz se escuchaba rara, parecía ahogada-

—¿Abuela Tsunade? ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece que está enferma –dijo Naruto- Además, no ha contestado al "Abuela" como siempre lo hace…

—Naruto… -dijo el Uchiha mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, incitándolo a callarse - ¿Qué sucede Tsunade? –preguntó al fin-

Se escuchó un leve sollozo por parte de la quinta, giró la silla dándoles frente, se mantuvo firme y miró a los jóvenes a los ojos, vaciló un poco antes de abrir la boca.

—Kakashi está en el hospital, Shizune lo está operando ahora mismo –dijo ella mientras las caras de los presentes se tornaba seria- Esta gravemente herido, no sabemos si logrará sobrevivir…

Naruto palideció, había sufrido ya anteriormente la pérdida de su sensei Jiraiya, y ahora estaba a punto de perder a Kakashi, su corazón se estrujo, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños.

No quería volver a pasar por eso, no quería volver a perder a un ser querido, no quería perder a su sensei.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó el Uchiha levantándose rápidamente y con una voz bastante fría-

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, era cierto, Sakura se había ido de misión junto con Kakashi, su corazón se estrujo una vez más. La quinta bajo la mirada hacia una pequeña caja que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, lo deslizó hacia delante posicionándolo frente a los jóvenes ninja.

Sasuke la tomó rápidamente entre sus manos, el rubio se acercó para ver el contenido de dicho objeto. Las manos del azabache luchaban por no temblaban, él sabía lo que venía ahora, pero simplemente no lo quería aceptar no hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

Abrió la cajita y entonces…

El silencio reino por varios segundos, pero la quinta lo rompió.

—Haruno… Sakura… control ninja 01 26 01…ha… ha…falleci-

—¡No se atreva a decirlo! –Gritó a todo pulmón mientras lagrimas caían sobre su rostro- ¡No se atreva a decirlo!

—Naruto… -dijo la rubia mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecer-

El Uzumaki estaba destrozado, se sujetaba el cabello con desesperación, las lágrimas caían y sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Tsunade lo miraba con tristeza, pero se sorprendió al momento de girarse hacia el Uchiha, el cual permanecía con una mirada estática, miraba hacia el vacío, en sus manos estaba la banda protectora de la pelirrosa, la sujetaba con fuerza mientras sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Él, dirigió su mirada una vez más hacia la rubia, sabía que ella tenía algo más que decirles.

—¿Cómo fue que paso? –su voz sonaba más fría que lo de costumbre, Naruto sabía que él era así, que ocultaba siempre lo que sentía, pero el solo verle la cara le decía que sus emociones estaban a punto de tomar el control, por el simple hecho de que los labios le temblaban ocasionalmente.

—Les aré una pregunta –dijo ella mientras aclaraba su garganta- ¿Están de acuerdo con saber todos los detalles? ¿Soportaran toda la información médica que hemos analizado?

—¿Información médica? –Dijo Naruto entre sollozos- ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

—Contesten, ¿Quieren saber todos los detalles? ¿Serán capaces de resistirlo? –pregunto tratando de sonar seria, pero la voz ahogada que tenía no la ayudaba mucho.

—Díganos los detalles –dijo el azabache de manera automática, sus ojos se perdieron nuevamente en la nada-

La Hokage respiró hondo, sabía que esa iba a ser su respuesta, sabía que ellos iban a querer todos los detalle posibles, y era eso lo que lo hacía bastante difícil, tener que explicar cómo fue que su aprendiz y casi hija había perdido la vida.

—Se encontraba con Kakashi en una misión clase B, era bastante sencilla, solo debían de escoltar unos nobles a una aldea vecina, cumplieron la misión con éxito.

La voz de Tsunade comenzaba a aclararse, pero aun así sus ojos permanecían rojizos e hinchados.

—Todo sucedió mientras venían de regreso, Sakura se separó de Kakashi, y entonces fue capturada por una banda de ninjas peligrosos –hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia aquel dúo que parecía estar tratando de procesar toda aquella información. –

—¡Continúe! –gritó Naruto con desesperación-

—Sakura… Ella fue violada por aquel grupo de bandidos, encontramos el semen de varios individuos diferentes dentro de su vagina, su útero está totalmente desgarrado, su cuerpo está lleno de moretones –terminó de escupir ella al fin, ambos estaban impactados por lo que la rubia acababa de decir, por lo que ella prosiguió- Sakura escapó de aquel lugar, pero termino suicidándose.

—¿Qué?-dijo el Uchiha al terminar de reaccionar- ¡¿Qué?! –su cara se desmoronó, sus piernas flaquearon y casi terminó en el piso- ¡¿Qué?!-repitió una vez mas-

Comenzó a perder la cordura, su mano derecha sujetaba aquella banda con fuerza mientras que la izquierda se encontraba posicionada sobre su cabeza, jalaba de su cabello desesperado, mientras que el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande.

Recordaba haber sentido un dolor parecido cuando se enteró de lo Itachi, su pecho ardía, dolía y se estremecía. La furia lo consumía, sentía que se lo comería vivo, trato de contenerse, pero no podía, era imposible.

Que a su compañera de equipo le hubieran hecho aquello, que la hubieran usado de aquel modo, que a ella, la mujer que siempre lo quiso a pesar de todas las estupideces que había cometido.

_Odio, venganza. _

Aquello renacía una vez más dentro de su corazón, pero esta vez, esta vez había algo diferente, esta vez sentía como el dolor en su pecho se sentía más fuerte que sus deseos de venganza.

El rubio estaba igual, una furia inmensa se formaba en su interior, era incluso peor que la vez que le informaron de la muerte de Jiraiya, era mucho peor. La chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado. Tsunade sentía eso, es más, sabía que eso pasaría incluso antes de llamarlos.

—Hay algo más –ambos ninjas la voltearon a ver, sus miradas hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la quinta-

La mirada de ambos estaba llena de furia, ambos apretaban los dientes, Naruto seguía dejando caer aquellas lágrimas por su rostro mientras Sasuke seguía apretando aquella banda contra su pecho.

—¡Continúe de una maldita vez, maldición! –Estallo Sasuke golpeado el escritorio con una mano, esto a Tsunade no le sorprendió para nada-

—En orden de saber cómo fueron los hechos, ya que Kakashi estaba muy grave como para explicarlos, llevamos el cuerpo de Sakura a la sala de inteligencia, ahí, alguien del clan Yamanaka pudo entrar en su mente, y ver sus últimos momentos de vida, chicos lo que quiero decir es que pudimos dar con los responsables.

—¿Esos hijos de perra ya están muertos? –preguntó el rubio con fuego en sus palabras-

—No, aun no mando a nadie a por ellos, ¿No es acaso que preferirían mejor hacerlo ustedes? –dijo la quinta de manera seria, ella sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que ellos querían, venganza-

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, ellos sabían perfectamente que la Quinta estaba dolida, ellos sabían que ella quería que aplastaran a aquellos hijos de puta, que los hicieran sufrir como nunca lo habían hecho, si era posible, ella misma lo haría, pero sabía que eso le correspondía más a aquellos dos.

—Llévenos con Sakura –exigió el Uchiha, guardó aquel protector dentro de sus ropas y prosiguió a salir de aquella oficina para ser posteriormente seguido por Tsunade y Naruto.

Caminaron en silencio por aquellos pasillos, los sollozos de Naruto ya casi no se escuchaban, pero el dolor en su pecho no cesaba. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento de inteligencia, Tsunade hizo una pausa y la abrió, ella se mantuvo quieta y los dejo pasar.

—Les dejaré solos con el ninja que los meterá en las memorias de Sakura, cuando terminen aquí, vallan de regreso a mi oficina para un comunicado, de ahí partirán a su misión –dijo para después cerrar las puertas detrás de ella.

Ambos ninjas caminaron a paso lento por aquella blanca habitación, era grande, sin ventanas y con una camilla en el centro, sobre él, un cuerpo que era tapado por una sábana blanca, ellos sabían perfectamente de quien era, sus corazones se estrujaban de solo pensarlo.

Un ninja estaba parado al fondo de la habitación, camino hacia ellos, y descubrió la parte superior del cuerpo de la pelirrosa dejándoles ver aquel cuerpo pálido, blanco como la leche, sus mechones de cabello estaban desordenados a lo largo de aquella camilla, su cuello estaba lleno de marcas de besos forzados que había tenido, además de moretones, sus labios tenía una cortada y estaban casi del mismo color que el resto de su piel.

Aquel par de ninjas sentían como sus corazones se comprimían, ambos caminaron hasta ella y la observaban con gran tristeza. Sentían como aquella rabia se elevaba más y más.

Naruto se arrodilló a un lado de ella, tomó la mano de la chica con timidez, pero notó que estaba bastante rígida, _Rigor mortis_, pensó el Azabache que ya se había posicionado a un lado de Naruto a contemplar a la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha pasó torpemente la mano por la mejilla de ella, estaba llena de manchas purpuras por los golpes, sentía que si la tocaba ahí ella reaccionaria diciéndole _"Me duele, ten cuidado Sasuke-kun" _Seguido de una sonrisa típica en ella.

Pero no paso nada.

—Si no tienen impedimento, comenzaré con la realización del jutsu –dijo aquel ninja especialista del clan Yamanaka, posicionó su mano sobre la frente de la pelirrosa mientras que con la otra mano realizaba un sello y se adentraba dentro del cerebro de la chica junto con el Uzumaki y el Uchiha.

Aquel ninja no dijo nada más, sabía que no era necesario hacerlo, ya al estar dentro, comenzó a reproducir las memorias que había, las reprodujo justo después de cuando se separó de Kakashi.

Ahí lo vieron todo, vieron como fue capturada por aquellos asquerosos ninjas, como la habían envenenado con gas para hacerla caer de manera inmediata ante ellos, como la habían amordazado y habían abusado de ella incluso antes de recuperar la conciencia.

Como aquellos se reían de ella, como se reían de las suplicas que hacía.

* * *

_Despertó._

_Su vista se encontraba borrosa, pero claramente podía sentir a alguien sobre ella, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, los efectos de aquel gas aún seguían en su cuerpo. _

_Sentía aquella respiración ronca sobre su cuello, podía escuchar claramente aquellos gemidos de placer de aquel hombre al penetrarla._

_Se encontraba desnuda, tirada sobre una cama mal oliente, con las manos atadas en cada esquina de la cama, aquel repugnante hombre llevaba penetrándola desde incluso antes de que despertara. _

_Ella era virgen. _

_Se había estado reservando para el amor de su vida, pero ahora el hombre sobre ella le había arrebatado eso. __Ahora ya no era digna, aquel monstruo la tocaba sin cesar, la tocaba con lujuria._

_—¡Suéltame, por favor suéltame! –dijo llorando, no podía hacer nada más que eso, lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue que aquel hombre se corriera dentro de ella, escuchó sus asquerosos gemidos de placer junto a su rostro - _

_El dolor era insoportable, la vergüenza, no podía creer que enserio le estuviera pasando eso, besaba su cuerpo e intentaba de hacerla callar besándola en los labios, ella solo se giraba, no quería tener contacto con él._

_La puerta se abrió, dando paso a otro hombre que la miraba de la misma manera que el que tenía encima suyo. _

_—Se acabó tu tiempo, ahora lárgate de aquí –dijo el que estaba en la puerta, el que estaba sobre Sakura salió de la habitación mientras se ajustaba sus pantalones, y entonces la puerta se volvió a cerrar dejando ahora a otro hombre que procedía a quitarse la ropa. _

_—No… Por favor no lo haga, deje que e valla de aquí… -suplicó mientras lloraba- _

_—¡Cállate perra! –gritó para penetrarla de una, sentía como su cuerpo se desgarraba-_

_Lloraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en que todo aquello era un sueño, pero sabía que no era así. _

_—Kakashi-sensei… -susurró para mí misma, imploraba porque alguien viniera a rescatarla- Naruto… –su voz se sentía ahogada, su voz estaba completamente quebrada- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritó finalmente- ¡Por favor…! _

* * *

...

—Sakura-chan… -El rubio lloraba, su llanto ahora era completamente escandaloso, desviaba la mirada de las memorias que se le presentaban, no quería verlo, no quería ver cómo le hacían eso -

Pero él no era el único, el Uchiha al ver eso se había quebrado por completo, una lagrima amenazaba con salir, sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, pero no quitaba la mirada de aquellas escenas que se le presentaban enfrente.

—Desgraciados… -era lo único que salía de su boca, apretaba los dientes, se encontraba desesperado, se sentía un inútil al no haberla ayudado, secó aquella lagrima que aun no dejaba sus ojos y observó detalladamente todos los hechos.

* * *

. . .

_Así se abrió aquella puerta una y otra vez, dejando que varios hombres entraran y usaran el cuerpo de la pelirrosa como les diera la gana. _

_Particularmente aquel sujeto, un hombre robusto de cabello verdoso. _

_—¡Cállate de una vez! ¡No me dejas disfrutar nada con tus lloriqueos! –dijo para después abofetearla- _

_—Lo van a pagar caro… -decía ella escupiendo sangre- ¡Toda Konoha vendrá por ustedes! Los van a hacer pedazos-_

_—¡Dije que te callaras de una vez! -el hombre volvió a abofetearla mientras tiraba fuertemente de su cabello-_

_Ella dirigió una mirada de odio, el intentó de besarla a lo que Sakura le escupió en el rostro._

_Él enfureció, tomo un tubo de metal y la golpeó con él en las costillas, la golpeó tantas veces que de milagro no le quebró ningún hueso. __Después de golpearla introdujo aquel objeto dentro de ella, dolía, dolía aún más que el ser violada por aquellos monstruos._

_Después de ser tomada por aquellos hombres que se encontraban en aquel lugar, la dejaron sola en aquella habitación, la habían desatado para así poder divertirse varios a la vez con su cuerpo, hacían bastante ruido al otro lado de la puerta, estaban bebiendo. _

_La joven tomo sus ropas como pudo, se encontraban tiradas en una de las esquinas de la habitación, se vistió con dificultad, su chacra aun no regresaba, y no había indicios de que fuera a hacerlo. _

_Había fragmentos de espejo en el suelo, se agachó, su cuerpo entero dolía. Tomó uno de los fragmentos, y así pudo verse el rostro. _

_No había necesidad de describir su aspecto, simplemente parecía una muerta en vida._

* * *

…

—Sakura… -pronunció el pelinegro al ver el reflejo de aquel espejo, los ojos de la chica estaban apagados-

Habían perdido aquel brillo especial que la distinguían, sus labios estaban rotos, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, los moretones cubrían casi todo su cuerpo.

Vieron como la joven caminó con dificultad, había sido entrenada para poder soportar el dolor, su maestra eran Tsunade después de todo, el dolor que sentía no era comparado con los entrenamientos que había recibido por parte de ella, pero el daño psicológico que había recibido era distinto.

Sasuke y Naruto veían como la chica salía por la ventana de aquel lugar, caminaba con dificultad por el bosque, trataba de apresurarse para que aquellos hombres no la encontraran.

* * *

. . .

_Estaba oscuro, no podía ver casi nada, sus piernas flaqueaban a cada rato, se cayó más de un par de veces, pero volvía a levantarse, debía de llevar a un lugar seguro. _

_Se adentraba más en el bosque y llegó a un lugar donde había un pequeño lago, con un gran árbol de cerezos que era iluminado por la luz de la luna. _

_—¿Un árbol de cerezos? –Pronunció ella con dificultad- ¿En esta temporada del año? _

_La chica ya no se preguntó más, se acercó al lago y bebió un poco de agua, lavó su rostro y su cuerpo miles de veces mientras sollozaba y maldecía. _

_—¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora? –Sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rojizo, lleno de vergüenza, tallaba todo su cuerpo con aquella agua tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, el agua estaba tan fría que apenas podía sentir su cuerpo- ¿Por qué ahora que todo parecía estar tan bien? –comenzaba a llorar una vez más, miraba su reflejo en el agua, se odiaba a sí misma. _

_No quería que nadie la viera así, camino a la orilla de aquel lago y se sentó en la raíz del árbol de cerezos, su mirada estaba perdida, ya no podía caminar más, ya no quería caminar más. _

_Su cuerpo estaba entumido por el frío su boca temblaba el igual que el resto de su cuerpo, tenía la mirada en el piso, y ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien a escasos dos metros de ella. _

_—¡Con que aquí se encontraba la princesa!… -aquella voz resonó en la cabeza de la pelirrosa, esta solo comenzó a temblar más desesperadamente, sabía quién era- No te preocupes, no me han mandado a que te lleve de regreso –musitó con burla-_

_El que le dijera aquello no la hacía sentirse mejor, levantó su rostro para encarar a su agresor, se trataba de uno de aquellos _

_hombres que la habían violado, no se sorprendió, es más… parecía estarlo esperando, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, sabía que ese era el momento de su muerte._

—_Tengo una pregunta –dijo Sakura, el hombre asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que prosiguiera- ¿Quién los mando a hacerme esto? _

_El hombre comenzó a reír levemente, al parecer había estado esperando otra clase de pregunta._

—_¿Qué es tan divertido? –Preguntó la Haruno con fuego en los ojos-_

_El hombre intento de retomar la compostura, la miró de nuevo y volvió a reír._

—_Nadie nos ha mandado a hacerte nada, ¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de acabar con alguien como tu? _

_Sakura lo miro asombrada, todo aquel tiempo ella pensaba que había sido orden de alguien que quisiera atentar contra ella, o contra alguien de Konoha y por eso la habían sometido a aquella humillación, pero al enterarse de que solo había sido una victima de suerte de unos bandidos, era aun más humillante._

—_Entonces ustedes tienen una muy mala suerte –dijo la Haruno sonriendo de manera altanera –_

—_¿A que te refieres, amor? –dijó el sujeto mirándola con interés-_

_Ella se puso de pie con dificultad, sosteniéndose con el tronco de aquel gran árbol de cerezos, y entonces lo volvió a mirar con una cínica sonrisa. _

—_Me refiero a que deberían de informarse de quien es la persona a la que están atacando antes de hacerlo –su cuerpo seguía entumecido, por lo que le era difícil el querer moverse- _

—_Sigo sin entender tu punto, amor –dijo recalcando la ultima palabra mientras se pasaba la lengua por la comisura de los labios- _

—_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, ninja medico de la Hoja, discípula de la Quinta Hogake –el hombre comenzaba a ensanchar los ojos- Compañera de equipo de Uzumaki Naruto, junchuuriki de las 9 colas aquel que guió a la alianza shinobi a la victoria junto con Uchiha Sasuke, último de su clan el cual contribuyo igualmente con la victoria de esa guerra , y por ultimo alumna de Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia._

_Ahora ella sentía como el miedo se apoderaba del cuerpo de su agresor, se sintió con poder por unos segundos, aun que solo fueran palabras, nada de lo que dijo era mentira. _

—_Cuando ellos se enteren de lo que me han hecho, los harán pagar muy caro, los harán pedazos, ¡Toda Konoha lo hará! _

_El hombre dio un paso hacia ella._

_—No… no te acerques –la joven sacó un kunai de su bolsa, lo tomó entre sus manos mientras estas temblaban sin parar- _

_—No podrás hacerme nada con eso- dijo el hombre acercándose a mas a ella hasta sujetar su cabello con fuerza y tirarla hacia un lado-_

_Ella solo se quejó, pero no soltó aquel kunai, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, una débil pero visible sonrisa, aquel hombre solo la miro divertido._

_Era justamente la posición en que había estado hace años, durante los chunin, ella en el suelo con alguien sujetándola por el cabello mientras ella tenía aquella arma entre sus manos._

_—Nadie dijo que usaría este kunai contigo…_

_Justo así._

_Justo así la joven sintió un deja bu. _

_Como hacía varios años había dicho en la cumbre de los exámenes Chunin, cuando había decidido a proteger a Naruto y a Sasuke de los del sonido. __Tomo el kunai y lo utilizó contra sí misma, pero esta vez no lo hizo contra su cabello._

_En esta ocasión tomo aquella afilada arma y el uso para apuñalarse a sí misma, encajándolo contra su abdomen y causándose una gran herida, pasaron un par de segundos para que de su boca comenzara a salir sangre y empezara a toser con desesperación. _

_Aquel hombre la miraba divertido, se reía mientras seguía jalando de su cabello. _

_—¿Ese era tu brillante plan? ¿Suicidarte? Mira, no eres la primera que lo hace, y la verdad no creo que seas la última –diciendo esto tiró una vez más de su cabello-_

_El hombre junto sus labios con los de ella, la beso y le lamió el rostro mientras le tocaba la herida y retorcía el kunai en ella._

___— _Bien, como quieras, no me importa –bufó

_Aquel hombre le dio una patada y la lanzó hasta la orilla del lago, para después dejarla ahí y regresar a su guarida. _

_Sakura se retorció de dolor en el piso, su sangrado era constante y su cuerpo estaba aún entumido, era el final._

_._

_._

___—_Chicos… ¿Lo han visto todo cierto?

* * *

**Ok, eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

**Si, la persona que hablo al final era Sakura, no saben lo que tengo preparado para el siguiente capitulo, me paso de mala ¿Verdad?**

**No me maten, todo tiene razón de ser… ;3**

**Aun que no prometo un final feliz, bueno, tal vez si me convencen hago las cosas interesantes y puede que haga happy ending.**

**Bueno, Tsubaki _off!_**


	2. Voluntad de Fuego

**Hola!**

Me reporto y vengo a dejarles la segunda parte de esta historia, muchas gracias por las personas que dejaron sus review. Me sentí muy feliz al ver que les gusto la historia ¡Gracias!

Mi corazón late por ustedes, y por seguir escribiendo xD

**Advertencia:** Algunas de las escenas presentadas a continuación son basadas en lo que va del manga de Naruto, con ligeros cambios.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

* * *

—_Chicos… ¿Lo han visto todo cierto?_

_._

_._

Naruto y Sasuke dejaron toda aquella rabia irse por un momento, sus cuerpos se tensaron y recibieron un escalofrió ¿Sakura les hablaba a ellos?

Ambos voltearon violentamente hacia el cadáver que estaba detrás de ellos, por sus cabezas pasó la idea de que al mirarla ella estaría de pie, con una sonrisa y aquellos ojos llenos de vida diciéndoles: "¡_Chicos feliz día de los inocentes! ¿Los asuste verdad?" _Seguido de una sonrisa maliciosa, pero solo se toparon con el mismo cuerpo sin vida de su compañera sobre aquella camilla.

—_Supongo que sí, Tsunade-sama seguro les daría la opción de ver mis recuerdos ¿Cierto? La conozco tan bien que supongo que es lo que hará en cuanto tengan mi cuerpo en la aldea, claro si es que llegan a encontrarme…_

Naruto se tiró al piso, miro hacia frente, donde se les mostraban aquellos recuerdos, veía por los ojos de Sakura, como lo hacían desde el principio, pero esta vez, ella se miraba sobre el reflejo del agua, era como si hablara para ellos. Se encontraba sentada en la orilla del lago, con una mano sujetaba su herida, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por aquel transparente líquido.

.

—_Chicos… yo… -la joven comenzó a llorar nuevamente- lo siento… lo siento tanto… -el esfuerzo que hacía para llorar le dolía en la herida, punzaba, ardía- Justo cuando todo comenzaba a arreglarse… justo cuando éramos felices de nuevo… Cuando Sasuke-Kun al fin había regresado…_

_Las lágrimas caían directamente en el lago, haciendo que el reflejo de ella se distorsionará. La chica volvió a toser, el agua frente a ella se comenzaba a mezclar con la sangre proveniente de su cuerpo._

—_No me queda mucho tiempo, pero… en verdad no quiero estar sola… -Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, su cuerpo entero temblaba-_

.

—Maldición… -el Uchiha ya no sabía que sentir, su mente estaba en blanco, procesando.

Volvió a secar una lágrima que se le había escapado de los ojos, se paró firmemente mientras apretaba los labios y trataba de ser fuerte.

.

—_Aunque yo no lo quiera, este es mi final –dijo ella tratando de formar una sonrisa- Me alegro tanto de haberlos tenido en mi vida, y no me arrepiento de nada, al final logramos regresar a ser el equipo que fuimos en el pasado, aunque pensábamos que seria imposible, pero lo logramos._

_Lagrimas seguían en su rostro, se mezclaban con las heridas que tenia sobre sus mejillas, pero no dejaba aquella sonrisa que en ningún momento se vio forzada._

_Al estar la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el lago, había perdido la habilidad de sentirlo por el frió contacto del agua, era época de invierno después de todo._

—_Traté de sacar a Sasuke-kun de mi corazón, pero no pude, intente de amarte Naruto, pero no pude… quiero decir, lo hago, pero no de la forma en la que tu quisiste-dijo ella de repente-_

_Tosió sangre de nuevo, esta vez era tanta que le tomó varios segundos el recuperarse, los moretones en su piel ardían ante el contacto de sus lágrimas, era una de las pocas partes en las que aun sentía dolor._

_En aquel lago que se encontraba frente a ella las ondulaciones se hacían más y mas constantes a causa de las gotas de sangre que caían de su boca, haciendo que la imagen de ella se hiciera difusa._

—_Lo sigo amando después de todo –su sonrisa ahora se volvió amarga y dejo caer sus brazos hacia los lados- Tsunade-shishou siempre la quise a usted y a Kakashi-sensei como si fueran mis padres, a los estúpidos de Naruto y Sai como mis hermanos._

_Volvía a sonreír con cariño al momento de insultar a sus amigos, se quedo callada por unos minutos, y dejando su sonrisa a un lado su mirada se volvió seria._

—_Es cierto… –murmuró ella- Lo que dicen las personas sobre el ver tu vida pasar sobre tus ojos cuando estas a punto de morir -dio un quejido al sentir que su herida le daba una punzada de dolor-_

_La visión de la pelirrosa también se volvía borrosa, se le acababa el tiempo._

_Ella quería seguir expresándoles más, sentía que aun quería decirles más, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, sentía frustración, ella no quería irse aún, pero las contracciones que venían de su cuerpo no la dejaban._

—_Gracias… por todo._

Su vista era borrosa, y sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de responder a sus peticiones, cayó al suelo de manera en que su vista quedaba de frente hacia aquel árbol de cerezos que había llamado su atención anteriormente, sonrió, aunque ahora ellos no la pudieran ver.

.

.

Ahí.

Ahí acabó todo, con aquella frase que tanto la había torturado tiempo atrás, pero ahora al parecer la había liberado.

Sus memorias se volvieron color negro, ya no había más que mostrar.

Ella había perdido la vida de aquella manera, con la vista fija en aquel árbol que dejaba caer aquellos bellos pétalos para ella, resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna, tan hermosamente que trajo paz a su alma.

—Los dejaré solos, mi misión ha terminado, no se demoren tanto ya que la Hokage los espera en su oficina. –dijo sin mas aquel ninja Yamanaka para después retirarse.

En la sala de investigación estaban aquellos dos amigos observando fijamente a la nada, el Uchiha se giró y miró nuevamente el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirrosa, su rostro no reflejaba nada desde hacia un rato, trató de tragar saliva pero aquel nudo en su garganta no lo dejo del todo.

Volteó a ver hacia Naruto, este solo permanecía en el suelo, con la mirada gacha y apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Naruto, antes de ir con Tsunade… ¿Podrías… escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

El rubio paro de sollozar, se giró hacia su amigo y lo miró confundido, sus ojos seguían rojos de tanto llorar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- sus palabras sonaban vacías-

El pelinegro volvió su mirada hacia Sakura, apretó los puños y fue así como obtuvo el valor para hablar.

—Naruto… no… no sé cómo comenzar- el pelinegro tomó su cabeza entre sus manos- Yo… soy un estúpido… -el joven se tiró de rodillas mientras sentía su garganta suplicarle que lo dejara llorar abiertamente, pero él se contenía.

—¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el rubio poniéndose de pie y tratando de secar sus propias lágrimas con la manga del traje, ni si quiera tenia humor de jugarle una broma, normalmente el le hubiera dicho "Ya sabia que eras estúpido desde hace tiempo"-

—Naruto… yo siempre la trate mal… -dijo con la mirada aun abajo- Siempre la trate de la peor manera aun cuando ella siempre me sonreía y hacia todo por mi…ella me dijo que me amaba, me lo digo tantas veces Naruto…

Ahora el rubio sentía como su amigo se desmoronaba, el corazón del Uzumaki se estrujó al escuchar aquellas palabas _"Ella me dijo que me amaba"_, se sentía mal al escuchar eso, él siempre estuvo enamorado de la Kunoichi, pero el sabía que ella quería a Sasuke.

—Lo sé… -murmuró mientras se agachaba a la altura de su amigo-

—Aquel día yo la deje tirada sobre aquella banca… -susurró, pero era audible para los oídos de Uzumaki- Pero Naruto… Te juro que hubo un momento en el que pensé en quedarme…

El rubio se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amigo, era la primera vez que Sasuke hablaba sobre aquello, él siempre había sido frío y distante hasta cierto punto, pero el siempre, siempre se guardaba sus palabras sobre ese tipo de temas.

—Aquel día, me sentí muy feliz… -dijo el azabache con la voz ahogada- Me sentía querido Naruto… no me sentía solo como lo estuve desde lo que paso con mi Clan, sentía la calidez que venía de ella –Su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco, y su mirada seguía en el piso- Sentía que no estaba solo… Naruto mi pecho duele…

—Sasuke… -el rubio ya no sabía que más decirle, estaba un poco conmocionado por la confesión de su compañero, lo miró detenidamente-

—Después de irme me sentí nuevamente solo, no había nadie ahí para mí, sé que fue mi decisión el irme, pero lo hice para poder cumplir con mi venganza, mi honor era más fuerte –sus palabras comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes.

—En ese entonces no sabías lo de Itachi, así que no te culpes –eran las únicas palabras que podían salir de la boca del rubio-

—Lo sé, pero Naruto… desde que regrese había pensado en acercarme mas a ella, pero tenia miedo de que ella aun no me perdonara el haberlos dejado, y lo que hice –dijo tratando de sacar aquellas lágrimas que caían sin consentimiento de sus ojos- Esto duele tanto, me siento un estúpido… -volvía a repetir-

—Sasuke, tanto Sakura como yo te hemos perdonado todo aquello… -decía posando la mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro- No es noticia nueva para nadie el hecho de que yo haya estado enamorado de ella desde que éramos genin, pero tú la has escuchado, ella no pudo enamorarse nunca de mi, ella dijo que aun te quería –dijo el con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-

—Naruto… -el Uchiha no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, no quería verlo-

—Pero eso no es algo nuevo –dijo apretando sus puños

—Lo sé, pero no puedo quitarme este dolor del pecho –decía estrujándose dicho lugar con la mano- Ella se ha ido Naruto, nunca podre enmendar mi error con ella, nunca podré decirle esto que te digo a ti…

—Sasuke, a mi me duele tanto o mas que a ti, y tu viste a la vieja, esta destrozada, te aseguro que Ino, Sai y los demás también lo estarán, ahora mismo mi corazón esta hecho pedazos teme...

El Uchiha se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, las lágrimas caían con libertad sobre su pantalón, y poco a poco se escuchaban los quejidos que provenían de su garganta.

El Uzumaki se acercó al Uchiha, quedando arrodillado frente a él, y lo atrapó en un abrazo, cosa a la cual el Uchiha no rechazó.

—No podrás decirle todo eso que me has dicho, pero aun puedes hacer algo por ella, aun_ podemos_ –decía mientras aun lo abrazaba- Atraparemos a esos hijos de _puta_ y los aremos sufrir tanto como lo hicieron con ella.

Sasuke asintió, apretó los puños y después correspondió el abrazo de Naruto, el era su mejor amigo, había comprendido eso desde hacía tiempo, y agradeció el hecho de no estar solo en aquella situación, como lo había estado antes al haber perdido a su familia.

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo.

—Naruto, Tsunade dijo que Kakashi estaba en el hospital…

Ahora era el rubio el que se sorprendía, se separo del moreno y lo miro alarmado, era cierto, Tsunade había dicho que el se encontraba grave, pero ¿Por qué? Hasta donde ellos sabían, el nunca vio a los responsables por lo de Sakura…

—Él… fue el que la encontró –susurro Sasuke- El fue detrás de ellos…

El rubio se levantó, y por milésima vez volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver de la pelirrosa y lo miró con tanto dolor, tomo la mano sin vida de ella y la estrujó.

Pasaron algunos segundos donde el Uchiha solo lo miraba aun en el piso, pero después Naruto se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Iré con Tsunade por los detalles de la misión, y para que explique que es lo que no nos esta diciendo, no tardes tanto –dijo para después salir de aquella habitación.

.

.

.

Ahora se encontraba solo.

El rubio se había marchado hacia la torre, y el pelinegro no debía de tardarse en alcanzarlo. Miro al vacío unos segundos más, después, dirigió su mirada hacia aquella camilla, viendo nuevamente el cuerpo inerte de su compañera.

Culpa, sentía culpa, aun habiendo escuchado las palabras de su rubio amigo, no podía dejar de sentir aquella presión sobre su pecho.

Se paró como pudo, sus piernas aun temblaban, odiaba sentirse así, estaba siendo débil.

Se posó a un lado de ella, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, se detuvo al llegar a su rostro, se acercó a ella, tomó la mano su mano que estaba llena de moretones entre una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra tocaba su mejilla.

—Sakura… -y como si su cuerpo lo obligara, soltó una lagrima- Te juro que los are pagar…

Sin pensarlo, el lentamente se acercó al rostro de la joven y junto sus labios con los de ella en un pequeño pero doloroso beso.

Sus labios temblaban y sentía culpa.

.

La piel de ella era indescriptiblemente fría, era de suponerse, él ya no se sentía dentro de sus cabales, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura, empapándola.

Estaba besando un cadáver, el cadáver de la mujer que siempre lo amo, la que siempre quiso lo mejor para él, la que soportó y lo esperó con una sonrisa, a la que el tanto lastimó. ¿Por qué no pudo haber hecho aquel acto de afecto cuando ella se encontraba viva? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Su estúpido Orgullo.

.

Con una ultima mirada, salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Tsunade, su mirada se encontraba en el piso y solo esperaba las respuestas de Tsunade hacia las heridas de Kakashi, además de la orden de partir hacia su misión.

A unos metros de llegar, comenzó a escuchar gritos por parte de la quinta, apresuró el paso y entró abriendo la puerta de golpe.

—¡NARUTO! –Gritaba desgarradoramente la rubia- ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

El Uchiha se quedo en shock, frente a el estaba la Hokage en el suelo, sujetaba el cuerpo del rubio sobre su regazo, él parecía inconsciente, el rostro de Tsunade estaba inundado en lagrimas y seguía gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡¿Qué le sucede a Naruto?! –Preguntó alarmado el portador del Sharingan arrodillándose junto a Tsunade- ¿Por qué esta inconsciente? ¿Qué le hicieron?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, apretó el cuerpo del rubio en un fuerte abrazo y continúo llorando.

—E-Esta muerto… ¡Esta MUERTO! –el gritó que salió de su boca fue desgarrador, el Uchiha tembló ante sus palabras-

—¡Es mentira! –gritó ahora el azabache- ¡Naruto no puede estar muerto! –Trató de quitar el cuerpo de los brazos de la quinta, pero esta no lo soltó, solo lo abrazo mas fuerte-

Cuando logró que ella lo soltara, revisó inmediatamente los signos vitales de su amigo, sus manos temblaban al hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que ella decía la verdad.

.

.

.

Su corazón había dejado de latir.

Sus azules ojos se encontraban entre abiertos y no demostraban luz alguna. Su banda ninja permanecía en el suelo a un lado de ellos, temblando el no pudo evitar comenzar a soltar lagrimas sobre el cuerpo del que había considerado su hermano. Lo sujetó contra si mismo y lo abrazó con fuerza, como hacia unos minutos atrás Naruto lo había abrazado a él en consolación por lo de Sakura, el azabache lo apretó contra si como si eso fuera a regresarle la vida.

Ahora tendría que lamentar en soledad la perdida de ambos, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón, él no quería estar solo.

.

Pasaron un par de minutos, fue entonces que se percató de la presencia de Shizune, esta se encontraba sollozando al final de la habitación, con la conmoción no había hecho cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Qué le paso a Naruto? ¿Por qué murió estando ustedes dos aquí? –Vacía, así era como sonaba su voz-

.

La quinta se llevo las manos a la cara mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

—Le dio una especie de ataque al recibir la noticia de Kakashi, no pude hacer nada, el manto del kyuubi no me dejo ayudarlo – volvió a quebrarse y sujetó la mano de rubio – Perdóname Naruto, n-no pude hacer nada para a-ayudarte

.

—¿Qué noticia sobre Kakashi? –su mirada mostraba horror, sabia que era lo que venia a continuación,habia experimentado aquella sensación mas de una vez en ese día-

La rubia mordió su labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza, no le dirigió ni una mirada, no podía verlo a la cara en esos momentos.

—No resistió la operación, su cuerpo entró en estado de shock y tuvo un fallo en la mayoría de sus órganos –contestó Shizune, la cual no se había movido de su lugar-

_¿Qué...?_

.

.

Su respiración se volvió completamente agitada, sentía como si el mismo fuera a recibir un ataque, su corazón dolió, había perdido a su equipo, se encontraba completamente solo.

—¡NADA DE ESTA MIERDA TIENE SENTIDO! –gritó furioso, causando que las mujeres dieran un brinco del susto- ¡¿Quién demonios fue capaz de derrotar a Kakashi?! ¿Por qué el Zorro no había dejado que ayudaran a Naruto?! ¡¿No es acaso que eran ahora los mejores amigos de este _puto_ y _estúpido_ mundo?! –se quedo sin aliento por aquello, pero prosiguió- ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?! ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA SE ATREVEN A DEJARME TODOS?! ¡¿ES ACASO ESTA SU VENGANZA POR HABERME IDO DE LA ALDEA?!

.

.

Dolía, su cuerpo dolía, su garganta había alcanzado sus limites y le suplicaba que parase, bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia el cuerpo sin vida que aun tenia en los brazos y algo lo alarmó.

Sujeta a la frente de su amigo permanecía aquella banda ninja, momentos atrás el la había visto tirada en el suelo a un lado de él, dirigió su mirada hacia su costado, donde se suponía que había estado, y ahí la encontró.

Su pulso se aceleró, miró de nuevo a la frente de Naruto, pero el objeto ya no estaba ahí.

.

Un sueño, esto debía de tratarse de un sueño, apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de despertar, ahora todo tenia sentido, aquello solo era una pesadilla.

.

Las esperanzas se volvieron añicos al momento de volver a abrir los ojos, frente a el aun se encontraba aquel cadáver y aun podía escuchar los sollozos de la Hokage y los de Shizune.

—_Tal vez debo de intentarlo con más fuerza. –_pensó el, tomó un kunai del estuche de Naruto y lo encajó con fuerza sobre su pierna, sintió dolor.

Aquello no era un sueño. _¿Un Genjutsu? _No, lo había pensado al principio de que se enteró de lo de Sakura, pero era imposible que hubiera alguien que pudiera contra su Sharingan, Itachi y Madara eran los únicos que podrían haberlo hecho, ambos estaban muertos desde que paso lo de la guerra.

.

Una risa escalofriante le retumbó en la cabeza, y el pudo reconocerla, en un parpadeo todo se encontraba oscuro, el cuerpo de su amigo había desaparecido, y ya no se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage.

—Te falta mucho por aprender, es una deshonra que seas el último de nosotros.

.

Ahora entendía todo, eso no era un sueño, tampoco era la realidad. Tampoco se trataba de un simple Genjutsu.

.

.

Era Tsukuyomi.

.

.

.

Jadeó, se dejo caer al piso de manera estruendosa llamado la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor, posó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y sentía como una lagrima de sangre salía de sus ojos.

—Apuesto a que nadie les había mostrado este estilo de Tsukuyomi, me impresiona que sigan consientes - dijo un ninja imponente que se encontraba a unos metros de él-

Levantó la vista y lo miró con furia en los ojos, era Madara. Este lo miraba con superioridad, mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados y una cínica sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke maldijo por debajo, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el mismo campo de batalla en el que había sido la guerra.

Todo había sido una ilusión, había estado en el Tsukuyomi por lo menos por 5 meses, pero para los demás a su alrededor solo habían pasado unos segundos.

_Para los demás a su alrededor…_

—¿Estas bien Sasuke? ¿Ese bastardo te hizo lo mismo?

Se giró violentamente hacia atrás, y ahí estaba Naruto, mirando desafiante a Madara, unos metros atrás de el se encontraba Minato y Kakashi, los cuales estaban con Obito, un poco mas atrás se encontraba el resto de la alianza, con Sakura y la Hokage al frente curando a los heridos.

.

Estaban vivos.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa de alegría que pasó desapercibida por todos los presentes. Naruto a sus espaldas seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a Madara.

—Les mostré casi lo mismo, y aun que reaccionaron un poco diferente lograron entretenerme por unos momentos.

Madara había sometido a ambos a Tsukuyomi, con leves diferencias, pero al fin y al cabo había sido la misma ilusión, ambos habían dejado explotar sus sentimientos en aquella ilusión, divirtiendo así al hombre frente a ellos.

—Desgraciado -murmuró Naruto-

—Yo me ocuparé de esto –dijo otra voz imponente que pasó justo por un lado de Sasuke y Naruto, se trataba del primer Hokage-

Aquellos hombres comenzaron a pelear, alejándose un poco de donde el azabache y el rubio se encontraban, Naruto miró interrogante a su amigo al verlo aun en el suelo con la respiración agitada, y se alarmó al momento de verlo caer completamente de espaldas luchando por permanecer consiente.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN! –gritó el Uzumaki al tiempo arrodillarse a un lado de Sasuke- ¡Algo le pasa al teme! –por un momento se desesperó al verlo cerrar los ojos completamente.

.

.

.

.

Sintió una calidez que recorría su cuerpo, lograba escuchar algunos estallidos a lo lejos y algunos gritos, además también sentía la presencia de dos personas a su lado.

Apretó los parpados queriendo despertar, y una luz verde se encontraba sobre el.

—¡Teme, me diste un susto de muerte! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, tengo bastante con lo que hiciste antes y con el hecho de que quieras robarme el puesto de Hokage! –Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa llena de alegría, totalmente contradictoria a sus palabras-

—Al parecer estuvo en un Genjutsu, al provenir de Madara supongo que fue bastante fuerte –dijo ahora le pelirrosa, se encontraba justo a su lado, con una de sus manos sobre su frente y la otra sobre su pecho, aun le proporcionaba aquel chacra verdoso que curaba sus heridas-

—Pero yo también estuve en el genjutsu -dijo Naruto confundido- Ah... es que como Sasuke es tan débil, debió de afectarle mas.

El azabache permaneció callado, su corazón volvía a palpitar con fuerza al tenerlos a ambos a su lado, sonrió una vez mas y relajo su cuerpo, le valía una mierda estar en pleno campo de batalla, estaba con dos de las personas mas importantes de su vida después de haber pensado que los había perdido para siempre.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Lo has visto cierto?! –preguntó incrédulo el rubio- ¡Sasuke ha sonreído!

.

El pelinegro pudo sentir la mirada de la joven sobre el, parecía estar en shock, pero unos segundos mas tarde algunas lagrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos, se contuvo de hacerlo y en cambio mostró una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

.

—Es nuestro Sasuke-kun de nuevo, Naruto –el rubio asintió, arrojó un brazo alrededor del cuello de la Kunoichi y se abalanzó al cuerpo del Uchiha en un enorme abrazo de oso, cayendo ambos sobre él-

—Mas le vale serlo, después de lo que nos mostró ese bastardo, si no regresaba a ser el mismo tendría que darle un par de patadas hasta que reaccionara.

—Debió de haber sido algo muy feo... ¿Qué les mostró? –Dijo ella entre risas, la felicidad la inundaba al estar así de cerca con sus compañeros-

—Hmp, den gracias a que estoy tan herido que no puedo poner resistencia, de no ser así ya los hubiera matado –mintió, solo hizo que las carcajadas de las personas sobre él se hicieran mas escandalosas-

La medic ninja suspiró al no recibir una respuesta, pero le importo poco, solo quería disfrutar el momento con ellos.

El joven Uchiha trató de ponerse de pie quitando de encima a sus compañeros, miró alrededor, aun estaban en batalla, distinguió que Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu se encontraban a lo lejos y Orochimaru estaba con ellos.

Ellos lo miraban fijamente, los ignoró y volvió su vista a los que estaban frente a él.

—Hay que acabar con esto -Naruto y Sakura lo miraron aun con sonrisas en el rostro y asintieron.

Una pequeña llama se formó en el interior de aquel joven, aquello que las generaciones pasadas llamarían:

.

_La voluntad de fuego_.

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Soy cruel, lo admito, todos querían que hubiera masacre pero yo salí con esto, muajajajaja xD**

**Aun no estoy segura si continuar la historia, o subir un solo un epilogo en los próximos días. Trataré de decidirme pronto, y no prometo no ser tan cruel en el próximo... xD**

_¿Merezco algún review? ;(_


End file.
